<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Constellations by iloveyourrosecheek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831359">Constellations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyourrosecheek/pseuds/iloveyourrosecheek'>iloveyourrosecheek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not so Lonely Stars [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Praise Kink, coming of age movie vibes, intimate cuddling, its late and i do not know what to tag, no smut tho, soft, soobin is the best friend ever, sorry but not really lmao, sub yeonjun, there i said it, they arent dumb anymore :), yeonjuns the one with a praise kink tho im sure youve caught on by now, you know what im just gonna do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyourrosecheek/pseuds/iloveyourrosecheek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflecting on relationships is important. Yeonjun understands this now. Feelings coming to the surface a little too late. But is it really too late? </p><p>Or Beomjun making out for like half the fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not so Lonely Stars [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Constellations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*stares at wall* my disappointment in myself is immeasurable </p><p> </p><p>  <b> This fic is part of a series, please go read the other three parts first! </b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun’s memories from the night of the school dance were a little blurry, they felt almost like dreams, or more accurately nightmares. After Beomgyu left him on the stairs alone, he had no idea what to do, what he should do, or even what he wanted to do. A part of him wanted to run after Beomgyu but he knew it was useless, at this point he was gone, and wouldn’t want to talk to Yeonjun anyways. So he sat, in a blue-like state of darkness, wallowing in emotions he couldn’t even fully register. </p><p>	Lucky for him Soobin was a complete sweetheart, and not one to leave his friends in misery even if they’ve fucked up. </p><p>Yeonjun gripped the lapels of his jacket, face buried in his chest. Soobin’s shirt was getting soaked, but he was kind enough not to say anything. Kind enough to take Yeonjun home. </p><p>	Soobin was sitting on Yeonjun’s bed, waiting for an explanation, any explanation at all. Yeonjun continued to stare down at the comforter, sitting across from Soobin. The silence around them was awkward, almost unbearable. He could feel the unspoken words on the tip of his tongue. Yeonjun thinks he was getting quite good at avoiding things he didn’t want to talk about.</p><p>	“So are you going to tell me why Beomgyu left early and I found you crying on the stairs outside of the chem rooms?”</p><p>	“No,” Soobin sighed at Yeonjun’s blunt answer, placing his face in his hands.</p><p>	“Look, I’m not blind, I know you like Beomgyu, and it <i>kind</i> of seems like he likes you too. So what happened? Did you confess? Did he say something to you? I can’t ever imagine Beomgyu purposefully hurting you,” Soobin’s eyes were filled with concern, but his voice was calm, it was just like him to be so rational and comforting. It almost bothered Yeonjun, how he couldn’t be like Soobin in this situation, instead he felt sick, the anxiety of what was going to happen between him and Beomgyu flooding his body. </p><p>	“I- I was the one who hurt Beomgyu,” He watched as Soobin’s expression changed, something he didn’t want to read into. “It’s probably better if I start from the beginning.” He paused before continuing. “Beomgyu and I, have been doing, stuff.” Soobin’s expression turned into one of terror, his voice a whisper.</p><p>	“Not on the couch right?!”</p><p>	“No! No no oh god not like that, well, sort of like that. We’ve, been kissing a lot,” Yeonjun’s face was burning, he couldn’t tell if it was out of embarrassment or shame. “And, that’s kind of what we were doing on the stairs. A kid walked by, said something about us dating or whatever, and, and I kind of yelled at him. Said ‘We’re just friends’.” He could feel his throat constricting, the last part of his words coming out soft and raspy. </p><p>	“Did you mean it,” Yeonjun kind of wanted to punch Soobin for being so collected, careful in his words.</p><p>	“Not at all, I mean I don’t think. I’m so scared, I should never have kissed him. I don’t want him to get hurt, and I fucked that up already. We’re graduating soon Soobin, could we even date if we wanted to? What if I don’t even like Beomgyu? What if I’m just so caught up in everything I think I like him when I really don’t?”</p><p>	“Remember when we were in eighth grade and you asked me if I'd ever kissed anyone and we tried to kiss but I ended up biting you? Or when we made out at the dances they held in middle school where everyone just played basketball and started drama for fun? Does kissing Beomgyu feel like that to you?” Soobin’s gaze had softened again, looking at Yeonjun like he was a dumb puppy.</p><p>	“Well no but that’s different.”</p><p>	“Exactly,” The realization began to dawn on Yeonjun, finally being consciously recognized. Deep down he knows how much he cares about Beomgyu. It was laced into his very existence as a person, down to his elemental structure. Humans are made of stars, he thinks that maybe he and Beomgyu come from the same one. Soulmates, in a sense. This wasn’t just a highschool fling for him, as much as he tried to convince himself. </p><p>	Though the doubts still lingered as to whether or not everything he was feeling was entirely real, or just a feeling created by spending so much time together, a desperation created in their own space of reality. Ranting off even more worries.</p><p>	 Soobin looked at him like he just said the moon spoke. Yeonjun chose to ignore the snide expression. He pulled Yeonjun up against him, placing his arm over Yeonjun’s waist.</p><p>	“Well to be honest I think you guys need space anyways, it's a bit unhealthy how much time you spend together. Just, use the time apart to get a better understanding of how you feel.”  His voice was soft, Yeonjun could feel his eyelids drooping against his will, emotionally tired from all that had happened.</p><p>	“What if he doesn’t wanna talk to me again?”</p><p>	“He’s gonna wanna talk to you again, trust me.” All Yeonjun could do was hum in response as he began to drift off, protected by Soobin.</p><p>	The weeks he wasn’t talking with Beomgyu were some of the most horrible weeks Yeonjun has ever had to go through. It wasn’t just missing the touching and the kissing, but sending stupid memes and making fun of their friends or even getting made fun of by Beomgyu. He wasn’t just missing his “crush”, he was stuck missing his best friend. </p><p>	During these days, Yeonjun’s feelings were solidified. He was ready to risk everything just to get the chance to hold Beomgyu’s hand again. To drive him everywhere even though he’s very capable of driving himself , the guise of carpooling to save gas money useless as Beomgyu definitely has enough money to pay for it fine on his own. He just wants to curl up on Beomgyu’s couch and re watch a stupid supernatural teen drama show. </p><p>	The culmination of all these desires is probably what led to Yeonjun standing outside Beomgyu’s door at one in the morning. Admittedly not the best time but he was being sentimental and couldn’t help himself. </p><p>	Yeonjun sighed, watching as the wind blew the branches of the trees around the house. He looked down at his phone, the message to Beomgyu written out. He held his thumb over send.</p><p>One.</p><p>Two.</p><p>The message was sent. Yeonjun could feel the regret immediately filling his body. At least there was no going back now. </p><p>He startled at the sound of the door opening in front of him, unprepared for the noise.</p><p>“I can see your car dumbass,” Beomgyu was standing in front of him for the first time in over two weeks. His hair was tousled in the usual cute way he wore it, maybe with a bit more flyaways than normal. His small frame was drowning in a hoodie Yeonjun was pretty sure was his, reaching down to the hem of his boxers. It took everything in Yeonjun not to break down in tears. </p><p>“Hi,” Beomgyu was watching him, attempting to look as cold as possible. Yeonjun would see the edges of his lips curling though, making him smile.</p><p>“Hi,” Beomgyu broke eye contact, looking down at his socks.</p><p>“Can I come inside?” </p><p>Yeonjun stands awkwardly in Beomgyu’s room. It's an odd feeling. Being almost unwelcome in a place he usually finds to be so safe. Beomgyu gently pats the space beside him on the bed for Yeonjun to sit down.</p><p>“I’m in love with you,” Beomgyu’s eyebrows shot up, shock taking over his previously neutral expressions. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve never said what I did, I was just so scared. I thought if I confessed, and something happened between us you would end up getting hurt, but I realized I hurt you anyways, which is the last thing I want to do. And I came to the conclusion that I care about you too much to let you slip through my fingers,” Yeonjun was slightly breathless from talking so fast, rushing to get everything out. Beomgyu was looking at him endearingly, corners of his eyes creasing lightly.</p><p>“I want to apologize too. You never said we were dating, and neither did I. I didn’t have a right to get mad at you, I was being selfish and I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, you weren’t being selfish at all, it probably felt like I was messing with your emotions, your reaction was completely valid,” Yeonjun reached out placing his hand near Beomgyu.</p><p>“Yeah, but I shouldn’t have left you like that,” Beomgyu’s expression became quizzical. “What even happened after I left? The dance was still going on for like another hour.”</p><p>“Oh, I kind of just sat on the stairs and cried, Soobin took me home,” Beomgyu’s face fell, lips pouting in the way that always makes Yeonjun melt. He took Yeonjun’s hand in his own, warm.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I should have stayed to talk it out with you,” He thinks he could feel Beomgyu’s heartbeat, the room quiet enough for it. Beomgyu’s eyes were reflecting light from his computer monitor, blue and purple. His eyelashes were pretty and dark, casting shadows against his cheekbones. Yeonjun thinks that he could drown in Beomgyu. Feel his breath leave him as he’s floating. He becomes single minded, only focused on the boy in front of him.</p><p>“Please hug me,” And he does. Beomgyu’s as soft as usual, his arms wrapping Yeonjun, bringing him into their space. A little bubble just for them. </p><p>He ponders whether or not he should ask Beomgyu if they can kiss, but before he can speak their lips are already connecting. It's gentle, soft, full of so many unsaid words, words he hoped to be able to say. Yeonjun pushes closer to Beomgyu, settling on his lap. He angles his head down, deepening the kiss. He feels Beomgyu’s hands in his hair, running through the strands, almost like Beomgyu was petting him. Yeonjun shifts slightly, trying to make himself more comfortable. Beomgyu’s hands moved from his hair down to his hips, steadying him. </p><p>“Why do you always wear skinny jeans? I mean I’m not complaining. But, must be uncomfy for you, maybe you should take them off?” Yeonjun’s breath hitched as Beomgyu’s hand moved towards the button on his pants. His eyes were wide filled with stardust, looking too innocent for the situation, amusement flashing for a moment.  Yeonjun could feel his face getting warmer, pink seeping into his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He nods, watching as Beomgyu’s smirk widens. He rises to his knees as Beomgyu starts to unbutton his jeans. Pulling them down to the tops of his thighs.</p><p>“Hey baby,” Beomgyu’s eyes were dark, focused. “I need you to stand up and do it for me.” Yeonjun slides off the bed, pushing the waistband of his pants down further. It isn’t like he’s never not worn pants around Beomgyu. It was actually a relatively common occurrence. But he’d never had Beomgyu watch him so <i>intently</i> while taking them off. Yeonjun could feel the heat spreading down his neck and chest, pulsing. Beomgyu giggles as Yeonjun’s pant leg catches on his ankle, causing him to almost trip. </p><p>“Shut up,” Yeonjun was mumbling, doing his best to glare at Beomgyu. He stops his movements, watching Beomgyu look at him. His pupils were dilating, the light on his computer having gone out. </p><p>“You’re so pretty for me kitten,” Yeonjun didn’t think he could blush any harder, but another wave of heat caused him to shudder.  He pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his hands, bunching up the fabric in his fists. “Your thighs are so cute, splotchy pink.”</p><p>Yeonjun whines, burying his face in his hands. A minor attempt at escaping. </p><p>“Why are you hiding baby? Don’t you like it when I compliment you?,” Beomgyu’s mock curiosity a mild annoyance. “Are you gonna answer me kitty?”</p><p>“Yes, I like when you compliment me,” He didn’t know his body heat could rise so much until this moment. Blushing so hard he was beginning to look as red as a rose.</p><p>“I’m glad, you deserve to be complimented all the time,” Yeonjun nodded in response, embarrassed.</p><p> “I just realized,” Beomgyu was smiling wide when he looked up. “I get to let everyone know I’m dating you.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Yeonjun smiled back, a little dazed. He continued to wait at the edge of the bed shifting his weight from foot to foot. Beomgyu starts to  move closer to him, until they’re almost face to face.</p><p>“Do you need permission from me? That's so cute,” Yeonjun probably would’ve taken him more seriously if he wasn’t breathing so hard. Whines lacing the edges of Beomgyu’s words. He reaches forward, grabbing Yeonjun’s cheeks, bringing their lips together into a messy kiss. Yeonjun laughs lightly as Beomgyu grabs him, pulling him back onto the bed. Consequently back into Beomgyu’s lap. </p><p>His thighs are hot against Yeonjun’s own. Teeth gently pressed against Yeonjun’s bottom lip. Biting them having become almost a habit. Beomgyu’s lips move down Yeonjun’s neck, towards his chest. They’re wet and warm, filled with more affection than he thought a person could put into physical touches. Beomgyu’s hands are cold on his waist, thumbs pressing into the jut of his hip bone. He whimpers, getting lost in the feeling of Beomgyu’s skin on his. Hands on the soft parts of his thighs.</p><p>	In water, but this time he isn’t drowning. </p><p>	This time he can feel Beomgyu breathing against him, knowing he’s there to stay. </p><p>	Wrapped up in each other like vines curling their way around an old building. </p><p>	Sweater paws holding each other as they fall asleep under the starlight. </p><p>	Maybe they weren't binary stars after all. </p><p>	Maybe they were a constellation, meant to be together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know this seems like the end, but it isn't, there's still more they have to go through :), its late and i do not have anything else to say, i love comments, please comment, i'm gonna go pass out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>